Getting Started
First off, welcome to the IR Wiki! If you're reading this, then you're probably wondering how to add to/edit a page. I'll begin by discussing how to set up pages. Character Page Step One - Making the Page This step is probably the easiest - simply click the "Contribute" drop down menu and then "Add a Page," or there might be a button that simply says "Add New Page." From there, you'll have the option to set a title - since this is the Character tutorial, just type in your character's name. Make sure it's spelled right - I'll have to go in and correct if if there's a typo. After you click the "Next" button, the Editor will come up. Step Two - Creating the Infobox From here, you'll want to start off by adding the character Infobox. For this you click "Insert," then "Infobox," then "Character infobox" (ignore the Advanced infobox). A menu will come up asking you to fill in a list of values. Note that you don't have to fill in everything if the information isn't available. The infobox should look something similar to the box on the right when you're done. Images The "Image" field requires the format File:filename.png (or .jpg, etc.). For this, you upload an image to the Wikia, then copy the file name from the header (including the file type!), then paste it into the Image field after the File: part. Line Breaking When trying to separate lines in each text field, hitting the Enter key won't do. The infobox will still treat the text as one line. To get around this limitation, type in between each block of text (for example, 16 17 in the Age field). This will create a line break and ensure that your text makes new lines correctly. Step Three - Adding the Information Now you can move on to the real fun - adding in your character's information. The first line on your page will be a very brief introduction to your character: "X (played by Y) is a supporting/main character of Infinity's Row 1/2 and Z." Something along those lines. You can add a bit more, but remember it has to be concise. After that, you need to add some headings. Headings divide information into organized parts, and make it easier to navigate the page. To add a header, click the drop-down menu labeled "Paragraph" (the default setting) and click "Heading." Character headers usually follow this pattern: * Biography * Personality * Weapon * Abilities, Strengths, Weaknesses (these may be divided up) * Trivia (this one is optional) After that, just fill in the information! You can copy and past directly from the form, or type it in as you go. The choice is yours. Step Four - Putting in Categories Done? Great. Now, click the "Save Page" button at the top, then confirm it. Your page will automatically publish to the wiki. But you're not quite done yet - you still need to add categories. To do this, go to the bottom of the page once it's published, then click "Add Category." The current character categories we have on the wiki are: * Characters (this should be on every character page) * Runite's Row (for Row members) * Heroes (for the good guys and gals) * Villains (for the baddies) * Series One (for characters created and RPed in the first seven RPGs) * Series Two (for characters created and RPed in Puppetmaster onwards) More may be added as needed, so keep an eye out. Type in a category name and hit the Enter button (for some reason, Wikia needs you to do that so it's actually added on there). Once all the categories are entered, click "Save," and voila! Your character page is done! On to the next... Place Page Place pages follow a very similar format. The infobox name is "Infobox place new." The heading hierarchy usually follows this pattern: * Geography * History * Government (if applicable) * Categories for place names are as follows: * Places * More to come Other Pages Need help creating a page? Let me know here or on a messaging service and I'll help you out. I only made these two guides since places and characters tend to be the most popular.